Thank You Teacher
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Di balik orang hebat pasti ada orang hebat lainnya. Sena menyadari banyaknya orang yang mendukungnya. Termasuk, dalam menggapai cita-citanya.


Author's Note:

Hisashiburi ne! Salam untuk semua penghuni fandom Es21 tercinta, baik author lama maupun newbie, reader setia sampai yang silent mulu!

Fanfic ini didedikasikan kepada semua guru-guru di SMKN 30 JAKARTA. Terima kasih atas semua pelajaran yang telah kalian ajarkan! *nunduk2* Juga terima kasih kepada A-senpai dan Fa-senpai yang mau menyumbangkan kisah nyata kalian =D

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk merayakan kelulusan UN semua pelajar, termasuk author XD Walau telat yang penting update *plak!* Stres akut menghadapi pelajaran juga bisa menghasilkan fict kayak gini lho. Kejadian yang muncul di fict ini nyata sebagian, hasil sekolah 3 tahun author di SMK.

Happy RnR~!

* * *

******Thank You, Teacher**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yusuke Murata…** **But this fict is mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read! Back button waiting you!**

**You want to read? Review please...**

* * *

Nilai jeblok.

Lebih tepatnya, nilai ulangan matematika Sena kemarin di bawah standar kelulusan.

Sena memang lemah di bidang matematika. Mana bisa otaknya disuruh mengingat rumus-rumus Trigonometri yang memang pada dasarnya dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa itu sindemi-cossami-tandesa? Padahal kemarin dia menyerah karena pusing di materi Logaritma, lalu materi selanjutnya Matriks yang bikin sakit kepala, jadi Sena berharap di materi selanjutnya dia bisa lebih meningkatkan nilainya... Dan pupuslah harapannya berhadapan dengan Trigonometri.

Belum lagi ditambah kegiatan klub, di mana taktik dan teknik American Football harus dihafali dan dipelajari dan dilatihnya ngebut-ngebutan agar Hiruma-_san_, sang kapten galak yang melebihi iblis (dalam artian sebenarnya), tidak menyuruhnya mengikuti latihan neraka tambahan lagi.

"Malam ini pelajari lagi yang tadi bapak terangkan. Besok pulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang guru untuk remedial. Mengerti?" ucap Saburota_-sensei_ setelah dia menceramahi dan menjejeli otak Sena dengan ceramah dan les singkat matematika pulang sekolah sore ini.

Jadi untuk sekarang, Sena memilih menjawab singkat, "_Hai, sensei_."

Besok pulang sekolah? Sena tak yakin dia bisa mempelajarinya dalam waktu semalam.

Dengan lesu, Sena melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang klub. Mungkin latihan sore bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari skandal matematika hari ini.

Ah! Kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong pada Mamori-_neechan_? Sebagai manager klub yang baik hati dan selalu menolong siapapun, tentu dia tak keberatan mengajari Sena—yang sudah diasuh seperti adik sendiri—matematika tingkat dasar. Di klub kan juga ada Yukimitsu-_senpai_ yang dapat dipastikan pintar di berbagai pelajaran. Dan di saat seperti inilah Sena bersyukur dirinya menjalin hubungan baik dengan para _senpa__i_nya di klub. Jaga-jaga agar dia bisa meminta pertolongan di saat darurat seperti sekarang ini.

"_Konnichiwa, minna_," ucap Sena sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang klub.

"Sena! Tadi ngapain kamu dipanggil ke ruang guru?" tanya Monta langsung meminta informasi. Suzuna dan Komusubi yang barusan sedang mengobrol dengan Monta pun ikut menoleh penasaran ke Sena.

"Aku harus remedial Trigonometri besok," keluh Sena, "nilaiku kurang sedikit lagi. Bisakah kau mengajariku, Monta?"

"Ah, itu. Nilaiku juga pas-pasan," Monta mengaku, "dan aku tak bisa mengajari orang," tambahnya.

"Trigonometri? Aku baru saja mempelajari itu hari ini," celetuk Suzuna tanpa diminta. "Aku juga nggak terlalu ngerti, sih, tapi—Sena! Kau bisa meminta Mamo-_nee_ atau Yukki untuk mengajarimu, kan?" tambahnya ceria. "Bagaimana kalau kita semua belajar bareng? Dengan guru privat Mamo-_nee_ dan Yukki, nilai kita dijamin aman!"

Sena manggut-manggut. Memang lebih baik daripada belajar sendirian saja. Yah, itu jalan terbaik untuknya saat ini. "Baiklah, aku akan minta tolong pada mereka."

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

"Waktunya istirahat," ucap Hiruma akhirnya, dan hal itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan para anggota lainnya.

Sena duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengambil minuman yang ditawarkan Suzuna. Tak jauh darinya, Monta sedang mengisi energinya dengan Manisan Lemon dari Mamori. Dan di tengah lapangan, para anggota yang lain bercanda-gurau berisik, mengabaikan para _senpai_ yang masih keasyikan latihan.

"Wah wah, jam segini masih latihan?" sapa Pak Shouji, guru olah raga di Deimon, sambil menepuk bahu Pelatih Doburoku.

Pelatih eskul _amefuto_ itu kembali membolak-balikkan buku catatannya. "Yah, masa muda memang penuh dengan semangat."

Pak Shouji tertawa keras. "Jadi ingat masa lalu, ya?" katanya di sela tawanya. "Kapan turnamen daerahnya?"

"2 minggu lagi... Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat." Pak Doburoku melirik ke arah Hiruma yang sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Mamori. Dia menenggak sakenya dan kembali membaca catatannya.

"Hmm... Begitu? Jangan lupa suruh mereka untuk tetap menjaga tubuh mereka, jangan latihan terus! Istirahat juga perlu," pesan pak Shouji. "Nah, aku pulang dulu, Doburoku! Kapan-kapan kita jalan lagi!"

"Pastilah. Kutunggu traktiran darimu," jawab pak Doburoku. Dari kejauhan, pak Shouji terkekeh-kekeh nggak jelas.

'_Aku ingin istirahat pun, pasti selalu saja ada yang menghalangi_,' pikir Sena sambil mengingat-ingat rumusan matematika yang mesti dipelajarinya malam ini. Dan panggilan dari Monta mengingatkannya bahwa latihan sore ini dimulai kembali.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam sekarang. Lampu-lampu di luar gedung sekolah pun sudah dinyalakan. Malam sudah tiba, dan kegiatan klub pun harus sudah selesai. Sena, Monta, Komusubi, dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di ruang klub untuk belajar bareng. Teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah pulang duluan, nggak tertarik.

Karena Sena tahu, waktu yang terbaik untuk meminta tolong pada _senpai_ adalah waktu pulang klub, di mana beberapa _senpai_ memang selalu pulang terakhir. Jadilah mereka berempat berpencar membantu membereskan alat-alat latihan, sekaligus meminta tolong diajari matematika.

"Maaf Sena, aku sibuk malam ini," tolak Mamori halus. "Ada cukup banyak tugas yang menunggu untuk kukerjakan," katanya sambil memasukkan sebuah map dan beberapa file juga bindel ke dalam tasnya.

'_Itu tak bisa dibilang 'cukup banyak', kan?_' pikir Sena.

"Sehabis ini aku ada panggilan kerja, tak ada waktu mengajarimu, Monta—kenapa kalian tidak belajar bareng saja?" usul Musashi tegas.

'_Kalau tak seorangpun mengerti, lalu siapa yang akan menjelaskan?_' pikir Monta.

"Aduh, aku tak mengerti yang itu, aku tak bisa mengajarimu, Komusubi, eh, kalian semua, maaf yah..." tolak Kurita gregetan.

"Fugo," lapor Komusubi sambil menggeleng.

"Tetap tak bisa ya..." ucap Sena lirih. Sudah pasti dia tak akan pernah berani meminta tolong pada sang kapten klub, yang walau rangkingnya termasuk peringkat top, namun kegalakannya pun peringkat top juga. Sena pun menoleh meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya, yang rupanya sudah memilih untuk menggantungkan harapan terakhir mereka pada satu-satunya _senpai_ yang mereka tahu mempunyai kemungkinan membantu mereka.

"Yukki! Boleh minta tolong ajari kami semua Trigonometri?" panggil Suzuna.

Yukimitsu yang sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu klub pun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Yuki-_senpai_, apa _senpai_ bisa mengajari kami matematika malam ini?" jelas Sena.

"Oh, kenapa tidak?" jawab Yukimitsu baik. Pemuda berdahi lebar itu duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengeluarkan buku matematikanya, diikuti Sena dan teman-temannya—Monta, Komusubi, dan Suzuna—yang juga mengeluarkan buku mereka, siap belajar. Tak peduli pada matahari yang sudah terbenam, mereka ingin belajar sekarang.

"Tapi... Yang namanya guru itu aneh, ya!" celetuk Monta tiba-tiba, "setiap kali kita dapat nilai bagus, pasti mereka bilang, 'pertahankan nilaimu ya, nak', padahal kalau cuma mempertahankan nilai, nyontek lebih gampang! Nggak usah repot-repot belajar."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Monta," jelas Yukimitsu menanggapi. "Maksud mereka adalah, 'pertahankanlah semangat belajar yang membuatmu mendapat nilai bagus', lagipula kalau kau menyontek, bagaimana kau bisa memahami materi yang diberikan?"

"Nyontek juga lihat-lihat, kali. Aku tidak akan nyontek kalau aku merasa jawaban temanku bukan jawaban yang benar," aku Suzuna. "Memang paling aman bikin catatan kecil, terus disembunyikan, deh!"

"Tapi itu tidak adil, Suzuna. Teman-temanmu berusaha untuk menghafal pelajaran, tapi kau malah melihat catatan," nasehat Yukimitsu bijak. "Lagipula, kalau kau mengerjakan soal dengan tenagamu sendiri, itu jauh lebih membanggakan daripada kau mendapat nilai bagus tapi kau tahu itu bukanlah hasil kerjamu murni."

Suzuna manggut-manggut. "Yah, memang sih..." Di sebelahnya, Monta dan Komusubi mengangguk-angguk semangat, menyetujui perkataan Yukimitsu.

"Yuki-_senpai_, apa _senpai_ tidak pernah merasa bosan belajar terus setiap hari?" tanya Sena.

"Hmm... Tidak, bagiku 'belajar adalah kewajiban pelajar', jadi aku menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Oh ya, dulu wali kelasku juga mengusulkan aku agar sekali-sekali istirahat..." Yukimitsu memegang dagunya dan alisnyanya berkerut, berusaha mengingat. "Katanya, 'kegiatan rekreasi yang terencana dengan baik adalah memecahkan pembungkus gelembung', ha! Apa pula itu?" kata Yukimitsu sedikit bernostalgia, membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Ah, yang ada di album kelulusan SMP _senpai_ dulu itu, ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah... Iya kali ya? Dia benar-benar guru yang sangat baik, selalu memberiku motivasi dan mendukungku..." kenang Yukimitsu. "Lagipula, aku juga ikut latihan _amefuto_ bersama kalian, itu sudah cukup menjadi selingan bagiku. Sekarang, kalian mau belajar apa?"

"_Chotto matte_, Yukki! Wali kelasku yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan, selalu memberi tugas gila-gilaan! Aku tak pernah bisa menikmati penjelasan IPS yang bla-bla-bla-bla karena selalu kurang tidur dan aku dimarahi ibuku karena nilaiku turun... Aku harus bagaimana?" keluh Suzuna. Di sebelahnya, Komusubi mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ngg, yah, memang ada faktor yang menghambat kita belajar seperti guru yang menyebalkan atau apalah..." jelas Yukimitsu sabar, "Tapi semua guru selalu berniat baik, mereka ingin kita menjadi orang yang berhasil. Tahukah kalian ada kalimat mutiara yang berbunyi 'hilanglah kepenatan guru melihat muridnya berhasil mencapai tujuan'? Walaupun menjadi guru itu berat, tapi itu terbayarkan bahkan lebih, saat melihat kita berhasil menjadi orang sukses. Aku cukup sering mendengar banyak guru harus menahan air mata haru saat perpisahan dengan anak-anak kelas 3..." ucap Yukimitsu panjang lebar, membuat semuanya mengangguk ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Yak, cukup ceritanya. Yang penting kita harus tetap maju, pantang mundur! Seperti kata Mr. Walt Disney, '_keep moving, forward_'! Kalian siap belajar?"

Anak-anak pun mengangguk bersemangat. Cerita Yukimitsu ternyata berdampak baik, karena Sena, Monta, Suzuna, dan Komusubi bisa memahami Trigonometri dari penjelasannya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

Demi pemastian pemahaman yang kemarin baru saja dijelaskan Yukimitsu, istirahat siang ini Sena memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan dan mencari buku matematika yang mungkin dapat membantunya. Kasihan perutnya sih, tapi nilai lebih penting untuk saat ini.

"Pastikan nilaimu tak mempengaruhi latihanmu, " kata Hiruma memberi izin saat Sena bilang dia mungkin telat karena ada remedial.

Jadi, demi bisa latihan dan pergi ke Christmas Bowl bersama semuanya, demi nilainya yang mengkhawatirkan, demi Suzuna yang mengajaknya kencan akhir minggu nanti, Sena pun melangkahkan kakinya... Ke perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan Deimon bisa dibilang cukup besar. Penuh dengan kamus-kamus dari berbagai bahasa. Perpustakaan Deimon juga diisi dengan buku-buku dunia, geologi, agama, bahkan ada buku tentang prakarya, bagaimana cara membuat ini dan itu. Beberapa buku resep dan novel sumbangan siswa juga ada, tapi tak ada komik karena itu dinilai bukan buku pengetahuan.

Sena mulai dengan mencari buku soal latihan matematika dasar untuk kelas X. Sena mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai membaca bagian Trigonometri.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Huaaa..." keluh Sena. Apa yang dijelaskan di buku ini berbeda dari penjelasan Yukimitsu kemarin. Yukimitsu menjelaskan dengan gampang sekali. Sena mencoba mengerjakan soal latihan yang awalnya bisa tapi semakin lama semakin nggak ngerti, dan buku itu nggak ada kunci jawabannya. "Tahu begini aku ke kelasnya Yuki-_senpai_ lagi saja, deh..."

"Kobayakawa-_san_? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sena menengok. Oh, itu Akutagawa-_sensei_, guru bahasa. Dia memang sering ditemukan di perpustakaan.

"Ah, anu, saya sedang belajar, ada remedial..."

"Remedial matematika? Siapa gurumu?" tanyanya melihat buku yang dipegang Sena.

"Saburota-_sensei_."

"Lho? Tadi kulihat dia masuk ke kelas XI-d..." gumam Akutagawa-_sensei_. "Bukankah kau kelas X-b? Sekarang kau sedang pelajaran siapa?"

"Habis istirahat ada pelajaran kimia sama Shirakami-_sensei_."

"Istirahat? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, lho."

**JEGER!** Sena menoleh ke arah jam perpus. Dia telat masuk kelas, dan letak jarum jamnya menunjukkan dia telat 5—lebih tepatnya, 6 menit.

"Hie? Ah, kalau gitu, saya permisi dulu, _sensei_!"

"Lain kali kalau belajar jangan lupa waktu, Kobayakawa!" pesan Akutagawa-_sensei_ pada Sena yang sudah berlari meninggalkan perpus. Akutagawa-_sensei_ melihat buku matematika yang tergeletak terlupakan di atas meja. "Anak yang rajin," komentarnya sambil mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

Sena berlari dengan membawa tasnya ke lab kimia. Pesan Akutagawa-_sensei_ terus teringat di kepalanya. 'Jangan lupa waktu' adalah pelajaran untuknya hari ini. Dalam hatinya, Sena berterima kasih pada Akutagawa-_sensei_ yang sudah mengingatkannya pada waktu.

Sena memasuki laboratorium kimia. Teman-temannya masih sibuk mengobrol. Untunglah Shirakami-_sensei_ belum memasuki lab, masih ada waktu baginya untuk bersiap-siap. Sena pun segera mencari jas putih dalam tasnya.

Tidak ada.

Sena mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

Tidak ada. Beneran nih!

Huaaa! Kesialan apa lagi yang harus dia tanggung? Sudah harus remedial, rela nggak makan siang untuk belajar gila-gilaan, kelupaan waktu di perpus, nyaris telat ke kelas selanjutnya, dan sekarang dia kelupaan membawa jasnya?

"Oi, Kobayakawa! Kau yang jadi petugas kelas, kan?" teriak si ketua kelas, menarik perhatian Sena. "Tolong panggil Shirakami-_sensei_ di ruang guru, pelajaran harusnya sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu."

Dan sekarang dia pun kelupaan bahwa hari ini Sena menjadi petugas kelas. Dengan langkah gontai, Sena pun berjalan menuju ruang guru. Tentu saja sambil berpikir siapa yang bisa dia pinjami jas kimia. Teman-teman 1 kelasnya tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong. Dan seingat Sena, hanya kelasnya yang hari ini ada pelajaran kimia, dia tak bisa meminjam jas putih ke kelas lain.

Sekarang pun kakinya mengkhianatinya, dengan cepat namun tak sadar Sena sudah sampai di ruang guru. Cara terakhir, ya mengaku. Itu lebih baik daripada dimarahi di depan kelas.

Tok-tok-tok, Sena mengetuk pintu ruang guru, lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Shirakami-_sensei_ sedang duduk di mejanya, berdiskusi serius dengan Furuya-_sensei_.

"Ano, Shirakami-_sensei_? Maaf, eeh, sekarang sudah jam pelajaran anda," ucap Sena kikuk, tak enak mengganggu orang yang sedang ngobol serius.

"Ah? Baik, bapak segera ke sana. Nanti lagi ya, Furuya."

Furuya yang juga baru sadar istirahat sudah selesai pun pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Shirakami-_sensei_ mengambil tumpukan bukunya dan beranjak keluar, diikuti Sena di belakangnya.

Ups!

"Err, Shirakami-_sensei_?" ucap Sena membuka percakapan, "Apa _sensei_ punya... Ehm, jas putih cadangan? Saya lupa membawa jas saya dan teman-teman saya juga tidak punya cadangan..."

Shirakami-_sensei_ menoleh pada Sena. "Oh, kalau begitu kebetulan." Shirakami-_sensei_ kembali ke mejanya dan mengeluarkan jas putih yang terlipat rapi dari laci mejanya. "Itu ada jas anak kelas lain, entah siapa, ditemukan tergeletak begitu saja di ruang lab. Ambillah."

Sena menerima jas itu. "Eeh, bolehkah?"

"Daripada dibuang, lebih baik diberikan pada yang memerlukan. Ayo ke lab."

"Ah..._Hontou ni arigatou, sensei!_"

Mungkin pada saat itu, Shirakami-_sensei_ menerima ucapan Sena seperti angin lalu, begitu saja. Sehingga pak guru kimia yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu tak menyadari besarnya rasa terima kasih Sena.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

Ting tong ting tong, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Normalnya, waktu seperti inilah yang diisi Sena dengan cepat-cepat membereskan buku pelajarannya dan secepatnya ke ruang klub untuk latihan. Tapi tadi pagi dia sudah izin pada Hiruma untuk telat karena remedial, jadi dia bisa santai sedikit.

Sena pun pergi ke ruang guru. Monta dan Komusubi yang sempat berpapasan dengannya di koridor pun menyemangatinya, "_Ganbatte_, Sena!"

Ya, dirinya sudah berusaha untuk belajar dengan baik. Yukimitsu-_senpai_ pun sudah mengajarinya. Hiruma-_san_ memperbolehkan dia telat latihan. Monta dan Komusubi menyemangatinya. Jika setelah ini dia masih harus remedial lagi, berarti dia memang pantas disamakan dengan para siswa berandalan yang selalu remedial berkali-kali, tiap kali ada ulangan. Dan Sena tentu tidak mau Suzuna melihat dirinya disamakan dengan siswa-siswa tersebut.

Jadi, tak ada alasan untuknya remedial lagi.

"Saburota-_sensei_, aku mau remedial ulangan yang kemarin," kata Sena menarik perhatian sang guru yang sedang asyik menulis entah apaan.

"Ah, iya. Duduklah, Kobayakawa."

Sena duduk di kursi di meja guru sebelah Saburota-_sensei_ dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"Ini soalmu. Kerjakan dengan baik, jangan lupa tuliskan 'remedial' di pojok kanan atas."

Glek. Sena menerima kertas soal itu dan mulai mengerjakannya...

...

...niatnya, sih.

Oh, ayolah! Apa yang kemarin Yukimitsu sudah jelaskan? Masa baru soal pertama sudah _blank_? Tadi pun Sena sudah belajar di perpus, masa dia lupa yang tadi sudah dia pelajari? Huaaa!

"Kobayakawa? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sena menoleh.

"Ah, dia lagi remedial. Jangan diganggu, Furuya," jawab Saburota-_sensei_ tanpa menghentikan tangannya menulis data di buku laporannya. Sena kembali memandangi soalnya.

"Oh, remedial, ya? Gara-gara nggak ngerti pelajarannya atau gara-gara nggak dapat contekan?" ledek Furuya-_sensei_.

"Saya memang nggak ngerti kok, _sensei_."

Furuya-_sensei_ tertawa. "Baguslah. Itu berarti kau tidak menyontek, kan? Guru lebih suka siswa yang remedial berkali-kali daripada siswa yang dapat nilai bagus tapi menyontek, lho. Belajarlah yang baik, Kobayakawa! Aku duluan, Saburota!" ujar Furuya-_sensei_ setelah mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Jaman sekarang sudah nggak ada murid seperti itu, lho..." gumam Saburota-_sensei_, membuat Sena sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, jangan terlalu lama mengerjakan soal itu, Kobayakawa. Aku juga mau pulang," tambahnya.

_Guru lebih suka siswa yang remedial berkali-kali daripada siswa yang dapat nilai bagus tapi menyontek, lho..._

Untuk sekarang, Sena memutuskan untuk fokus pada soal-soalnya.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

"Maaf aku telat!" teriak Sena sambil membuka ruang klub.

Tapi kosong.

Untuk ke ruang klub, Sena tadi melewati lapangan yang juga tak ada orang. Di ruang klub pun juga tidak ada orang, berarti kemungkinan besar mereka sedang latihan lari di sungai Kuromisa. Sena memutuskan untuk mengganti seragam dan berlatih sendiri di lapangan.

"Hoo... Kau masih latihan?" sapa pak Kepala Sekolah dari pinggir lapangan. "Mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sedang latihan lari. Saya datang telat jadi latihan sendiri," jawab Sena sopan. "Bapak ada keperluan apa, ya?"

"Tidak, hanya melihat-lihat kegiatan anak-anak saya sambil berkeliling, hahahaha..." ucapnya ringan sambil menghapus keringat di dahinya yang memang selalu mengalir dengan sapu tangannya. "Kalian ini, padahal libur musim panas baru selesai, tapi sudah begitu rajin latihan. Klub _amefuto_ selalu semangat ya. Itu bagus, anak muda memang harus selalu bersemangat!" ujarnya lagi.

Sena menanggapi dengan cengengesan. "Yah, turnamen daerah dimulai 2 minggu lagi, kami harus berlatih dari sekarang..."

"Hmm, sudah tahu lawan kita siapa?"

"Eh, kalau tidak salah, SMU Amino..."

"Oh, sekolah yang selalu memusatkan perhatian pada satu cabang olah raga tiap tahun itu?" terka pak KepSek, masih dengan sapu tangan mengelus dahinya. "Berjuanglah, ya! Seluruh sekolah akan mendukung kalian," pak KepSek pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan lapangan.

Sena mencerna seluruh perkataan pak KepSek barusan. "Ah, terima kasih, pak!" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Masih sambil terus melangkahkan kaki di antara ladle drill, ingatan Sena melayang ke hari sebelumnya, di mana kak Yuki bercerita tentang para guru yang bangga pada murid-muridnya yang berhasil menjadi orang sukses. Mengingat Sena tak pernah menjadi pengurus kelas macam sekertaris, bendaraha, bahkan wakil ketua kelas, dia jarang berhubungan dengan guru.

Tapi kemarin, Shouji-_sensei_ mengingatkan untuk menjaga tubuh dan melarang memaksakan diri terlalu keras. Lalu Akutagawa-_sensei_ yang mengingatkannya akan waktu. Shirakami-_sensei_ yang memberikannya seragam di saat dirinya lupa membawa seragam—benar-benar bantuan terhebat yang pernah diterimanya. Dan perkataan Furuya-_sensei_. Juga pernyataan pak KepSek bahwa seluruh sekolah mendukung mereka semua...

Semua berakhir pada satu kesimpulan.

_Semua guru ingin para anak didiknya menjadi orang yang berhasil_.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats baru saja balik dari lari keliling latihan sore.

Sementara anggota yang lain pergi beristirahat di ruang klub, sang kapten klub melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku di pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil laporan hariannya. Managernya dengan setia mengikutinya di belakang, mau mengambil handuk yang bertumpuk di bangku untuk dibagikan pada yang lain.

"Ah, itu Sena," ujar Mamori melihat Sena di kejauhan berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"_Kuso Chibi_, berani sekali dia telat latihan 1 jam 18 menit," ucap Hiruma sambil melihat jam sekolah.

"Tapi Hiruma-_kun_, tadi kan dia sudah bilang akan telat karena ada remedial matematika..." kata Mamori mengingatkan, membuat Hiruma menggembungkan permen karet free sugar-nya, tanda sedang malas berdebat dengan managernya.

"Sena! Ayo istirahat dulu!" panggil Mamori saat Sena berlari mendekat.

"Tidak apa, hah... Mamori-_neechan_, hah..." ucap Sena kelelahan, "Aku baru putaran ke-48, hah... Jadi, 2 putaran lagi aku baru istirahat, hah..." tambahnya sambil ngos-ngosan. Sena pun kembali berlari meninggalkan 2 _senpai_nya tersebut.

"Dia sedang bersemangat...?" kata Mamori kebingungan. Hiruma diam tak menanggapi.

Yap, sekarang Sena sedang bersemangat latihan.

Awalnya dia ditarik paksa oleh Hiruma untuk ikut klub _amefuto_ ini. Tapi sekarang dia bisa menikmatinya. Dia dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik, yang mau berjuang bersama. Teman-temannya juga suka menolongnya, mereka senang bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Juga Suzuna yang tak pernah absen mendukung dan menyemangatinya dari bangku cheerleader. Dan sekarang dia pun tahu, guru-guru di sekolah ini juga mendukungnya. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak memenangi pertandingan.

Turnamen musim gugur dimulai 2 minggu lagi. Sena tidak mau mengecewakan semua orang yang sudah mendukungnya.

Saat itulah, Sena menyadari sesuatu.

Semakin bulat tekadnya untuk menjadi pemain American Football Profesional.

_Well_, mungkin itu bukan cita-cita yang gampang diraih. Tapi Sena mempunyai orang-orang yang mendukungnya. Masih ada waktu yang bisa digunakannya untuk terus berlatih dan semakin kuat. Juga kesempatannya memasuki dunia pro masih terbuka lebar untuknya.

Sena tidak mau menyerah. Lebih tepatnya, tidak akan menyerah. Mau jatuh berapa kalipun, dirinya akan terus maju. Tak peduli rintangan apapun yang menghalangi. Itulah kesiapan hati seorang Sena Kobayakawa.

**.**

_Atlet hebat adalah mereka yang mencoba membayar semua kekalahan mereka dengan berdiri tegak dan latihan keras._

_Atlet biasa adalah mereka yang sedikit terlambat bangkit kembali._

_Lalu, atlet gagal adalah mereka yang sampai kapan pun hanya terus berdiri di pojok lapangan._

—Pelatih Football Universitas Texas, Darrell Royal.

**.**

**THE END**

.

.

Iya, selesai.

Review onegai!


End file.
